Connor Betts
Connor Stephen Betts (May 7, 1995-August 4, 2019) was an American mass murderer responsible for a mass shooting at Ned Peppers Bar in Dayton, Ohio on August 4, 2019, a mere 13 hours after the Walmart shooting in El Paso, Texas took place. Betts killed nine people, with one of them being his own sister, and injured at least 27 others before being killed by responding police officers. Background At 1:05 a.m., eyewitnesses reported that a man opened fire at the entrance of Ned Peppers Bar in the downtown Oregon Historic District of Dayton after being denied entry. He was carrying an Anderson Manufacturing AM-15 with a 100 round magazine, and shot into crowds, killing nine people. One of them the victims was his sister Megan. According to Dayton Police Chief Richard Biehl, 20 seconds after the shooting began, law enforcement officers on the scene engaged the gunman. Within thirty seconds after the first shots were fired, the man was shot dead. Local police evacuated many nearby night venues, and warned Dayton residents to stay away from the Oregon district. Betts made online references about Satan and described himself as a leftist. Although many of his tweets were mundane and non-political, he had retweeted posts that supported the Antifa movement and opposed U.S. Immigration and Customs Enforcement (ICE) agents and police officers. In the hours before he opened fire in Dayton, he "liked" a post in favor of gun control, and several concerning the El Paso shooting, including a tweet that called the El Paso shooter a "terrorist" and a "white supremacist." On August 10, ABC News quoted officials as stating that the gunman had misogynist views which were much more extreme than his political views. During the day, police and the FBI began searching the shooter's home and found writings that showed interest in killing people. A preliminary assessment of the writings indicated no racial or political motive. One classmate of Betts said he was bullied in high school and that he made a list of people at his school he wanted to kill and rape in 2010 or 2011. The classmate said Betts had planned commit a school shooting, but this plan never came to fruition. According to law enforcement, Betts had no criminal record except for minor traffic offenses. Over the past year, the gunman had performed live vocals for a pornogrind band called Menstrual Munchies, a genre which Vice News described as a "misogynistic, male-dominated" music scene, and Buzzfeed described as focused on gore, violence, and necrophilia, and known for its dark, satirical themes of sexual violence delivered for shock value. His high school girlfriend said he complained of visual and auditory hallucinations and psychosis, and was afraid of developing schizophrenia. According to the authorities, the shooter had additional magazines with him, and was wearing body armor during the attack. According to the Dayton police, Betts ordered the semi-automatic gun that he used in the shooting online from Texas, and the gun was transferred to a local firearms dealer in Ohio, where Betts picked it up. On August 15, the Montgomery County Coroner announced that Betts had cocaine, alcohol and Xanax in his system, and had a vape pen and a baggie containing cocaine in one of his pockets. Victims # Megan Betts - April 8, 1997 (22 years) # Monica Brickhouse - June 3, 1980 (39 years) # Nicholas Cumer - August 21, 1993 (25 years) # Derrick Fudge - November 1, 1961 (57 years) # Thomas McNicholas - September 10, 1993 (25 years) # Lois Oglesby - September 14, 1991 (27 years) # Beatrice Warren-Curtis - April 20, 1983 (36 years) # Saeed Saleh - January 21, 1981 (38 years) # Logan Turner - July 30, 1989 (30 years) Category:Modern Villains Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Mass Murderers Category:Mass Shooters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Tragic Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Family of Victim Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Surprise Villains Category:Copycats Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Xenophobes Category:Dimwits Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Perverts Category:Satanism Category:Addicts Category:Extremists Category:Misogynists Category:Artistic Category:Paranoid Category:Mentally Ill